Name The Game- Game Over
by sniper-viper
Summary: 5 years after wat had happened in Sugar Rush the gang come to celebrate the 5th Anniversary of Hero's Duty. the celabration was going great until they notice that a new game is being plugged in the store. Felix decide to check it out and greet the new character's in it but, little did he know that hey aren't so friendly now they have 2 save him but see another problem with that.
1. How the new game works?

The new game TO KNOW

Game over- a game that is based on a mix of hard core fighting and racing were the only rule alouded is to win at any cost. Here's how the game goes.

1 . There are 20 players in the game but only 15 are able to race to deice they have a free for all brawl to see who gets in.

2 . once deiced they go in order of the characters first name(A B C) then race in the characters home land (aka track) in the first round the character have to get at least in 10th place or lower the ones that don't will automatically be send away.

3 . Second 8-1 third 6-1 last 4-1 the last 4 standing will have an all out brawl to win.

To know

There is no gore even though it's a hard core game but it is to the arcade character's (once crushed or sliced they will appear smashed pixcals). The only character's that will be mentioned will be Gl!Ch, Slash Cycle, Sir. Prize, and Fire Colden (aka Riot). But Riot has self-doubt in himself cause he is told that if he wins he will get overheated he could end up erasing the game and himself.

Powers

Gl!ch (male): has the power of infecting anyone to become a pause glich. He has other ability of a glich but don't want to tell.

Slash Cycle (female): Has the powers to make sharp weapons'.

Sir. Prize (male): Has the power of technology has can control data or anything with game systems.

Fire Coldern –Riot (male): has the powers of creation that are shown as flames (red, yellow, blue) and birds. Has two more but can't seem to summon them (white and black).

Here's the to know so I don't have to explain this all over again k the next chp. Will be up but 12:00 pm


	2. New Comers

New Comers

I do not own any of the Wreck It Ralph characters

But do own Gl!ch, Slash Cycle, Sir. Prize, and Fire Coldern (Riot)

Review and comment as u plz

After the fight of the cy-bugs and turbo everything went back to normal and everyone went on with their lives, while a few little codes reamed in sugar rush.

5 years later

"I hope we can get there in time before it starts without us" said Vanellope with a small gift in her hands. "Don't worry we'll get there. We just have to wait for Felix to come out then we can go" said Ralph with reassuring tone, but Vanellope frown at the answer he gave her. She looked up at the window where Felix's room was "Come on Felix, hurry up and get down here I'm tired of waiting" shouted Vanellope so that Felix could hear from his window but there was no answer. Vanellope huffed in frustration for the unanswered question.

Felix P.O.V

It was my wife's 5th game anniversary today I'm so existed I want everything to go smoothly since the arcade is closed for the week since the owner went on vacation. I was about to on my tie until I saw one of the employs' unlocked the door to let a big box in. This picked at my curiosity, but that stopped when a familiar voice called out "Come on Felix, hurry up and get down here I'm tired of waiting" I was about to answered when I glimpsed on the box which reveled that it was a new game. 'Game Over, who would name a game that' I thought to myself. "Hey Felix is everything ok" said Ralph I put my head out and responded to him saying that there's a new game being plugged in and told them to go to the party without me but to tell his wife congratulations. Ralph replied "ok then, come on Vanellope" Vanellope squealed in joy and went off running to the party. I should go and greet the new Character's I thought as I got in the elevator.

Normal P.V.O

At game central

Felix started to look around to find the new game, it to him a while to find it in the corner of the station. "I better make it quick I wouldn't want a repeat of last year" Felix said to himself he walked in the game port carefully not to make such a racket. He finally saw light at the end of the game port and ran towards it, but when he reached the end he was shocked at what he saw. "Jimminy-Jammy, what happed here". Rubble , weapons, and a dark red sky was what he saw in fear as he started to back up "this looks like a bad time maybe" but before he could finish his sentence he hit his back on the game port opening he was stun to see that he couldn't go though the game port "What, why can't I get though" Felix said panicky while trying in vain to get though. "Oh my land, oh my land, oh my land, oh my land, what do I do now" "hey oldie what ay doing" said a short cat boy that looks like a character from a sonic game. Felix jumped up in surprise and looked at the little creature in front of him "jumpy aren't we oldie" said the cat boy. "Please don't hurt me, wait, hey I'm not old I'm still young" replied Felix "yeah in 350 B.C, man your programming is so out dated and plain, hey I even bet you get viruses easily, hu" said the cat boy.

Srry gonna finsh it later for right now I'm gonna do a drawing.


End file.
